


Tender Moments

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fetish, Interspecies, Kinks, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Shebakeen.Boromir must confront his true feelings for the hobbits but Merry and Pippin have a surprise in store for him.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 8
Collections: Least Expected





	Tender Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns these characters, not I. No money is being made, at least by me.  
>  Feedback: Yes please.

"Did I hurt you?" Boromir asked worriedly. 

Two small furry bodies launched themselves suddenly at the much larger man. Amused, he allowed them to drag him to the ground. He disappeared beneath a pile of squirming hobbits who proceeded to tickle him mercilessly. Overcome with laughter, Boromir could do nothing but surrender to their onslaught. 

It had started as a deadly serious endeavour. They were headed into more profound danger than the innocent young hobbits had ever imagined and he wanted them to be prepared, to have the skills they would need if, Valar forbid, they were attacked. The other warriors in their party focussed most of their attention and concern on the Ringbearer and his servant. The two youngest tag-a-longs, Merry and Pippin, seemed to be forgotten. Boromir had taken them under his wing and tried to make them feel valuable and wanted, spending as much time with them as he could. It was, he rationalised to himself, for the good of the Fellowship if even the smallest members had the ability to defend themselves. 

Thus the lessons in swordplay had begun. Boromir found himself looking forward, more than he cared to admit, to those few precious hours at the end of a long day trekking through the wilds when he could spend time alone with the cousins. 

Merry and Pippin seemed to be the only ones he felt completely comfortable with. After the Council of Elrond, when Boromir's desire for the ring had been made plain, the others had treated him with a degree of suspicion and made him feel like an outsider. Perhaps because they also felt like outsiders or perhaps because they were so generous and warm-hearted, Merry and Pippin had always accepted him and the three of them had developed a close bond in only a short period of time. 

Now Boromir wondered if he had taught his pupils too well as he found himself flat on his back, his arms pinned above his head by Pippin while Merry straddled his chest. "Do you give in human?" Merry asked mischievously. 

"Never! Men of Gondor do not surrender," Boromir replied with mock seriousness. 

"We shall have to tickle him again Merry." Fake regret oozed from Pippin's voice. 

"Did I say 'never' surrender? I meant..." He broke off in renewed gales of laughter as Merry found the sensitive spot in his armpits while Pippin held his wrists captive. The two hobbits added their high-pitched giggles to the music of his laughter and for a time they forgot their danger in their joy of each other's companionship. 

Suddenly, Boromir's laugh was silenced by an alarming realisation. The movement of his heaving chest was causing Merry's groin to rub against him in a manner he found both pleasant and disturbing. He felt himself tighten in response and hoped the little ones wouldn't notice. 

"Boromir, what's wrong? Did we hurt you?" Pippin asked, releasing the man's wrists and spinning around to look at him with wide brown eyes. 

Boromir was saved from having to think of a reply by a shout from Legolas who had been on watch. "Crebain! Hide!" 

A mad rush ensued. The cooking fire was doused, belongings were hastily gathered, hiding places in the rock were sought. Boromir's first thought was not for himself but for his young friends' safety. Without saying a word, he scooped up the two bewildered hobbits and secreted all three of them in the thick undergrowth. 

Laying the little ones on their sides, Boromir spooned himself up behind them, pulling them close to his broad chest, curling his arms protectively around them. As the dark shadow zoomed overhead, Pippin gave a loud gasp of fright. Fearing discovery, the man placed a hand over Pippin's mouth to silence him. His other hand came up to stroke Pippin's curls tenderly from his forehead. "Hush, little one. No harm will come to you while I can help it," he whispered in Pippin's ear. 

Comforted, Pippin relaxed back into the man's strong embrace. Holding Boromir's hand in his own much smaller ones he placed a grateful kiss on the palm. Looking back over his shoulder he gazed trustingly into Boromir's grey eyes. 

At the sight of those big eyes, glowing bright in the unnatural darkness, Boromir again felt himself tighten painfully. At that moment, Merry moved and his bottom brushed against Boromir's hardness. 

They both froze. 

Boromir's breath caught painfully in his chest. Oh no! What would Merry think of him? Boromir closed his eyes in shame. 

Pippin, unaware of the tension around him, piped up. "Ah, I think they've gone now. Boromir? Merry?" 

As if a spell had been broken, the sound of Pippin's voice set the other two in motion. They hurriedly wiggled their way out of the undergrowth, not making eye contact. Vaguely, Boromir heard Gandalf's voice saying that they must make their way to the pass of Caradhras but even the thought of that hard road could not pierce the heavy pall of misery that had fallen on him. How could he have been so stupid! His lack of self-control had destroyed the best friendship of his life. Merry and Pippin were both so innocent. They must feel shocked and tainted by his behaviour. Would they never speak to him again? 

Deep in his own tormented thoughts, Boromir followed the rest of the Fellowship at a distance as they set off. Staring longingly at the backs of the hobbits who were now whispering together, Boromir came to a decision. Whatever else he was, he was the heir to the Stewardship of Gondor and he had never run from a confrontation. He resolved to face Merry and Pippin that night, come what may. Strengthened, Boromir hastened his steps. He prayed that night would come quickly. 

Part 2 

They made camp for the evening at the base of Caradhras, hoping for a good night's sleep before they tackled the menace of the snow-capped mountain. The others were clearing up after dinner and settling down for the night. 

It's now or never, thought Boromir. He started to move towards where the two hobbits were sitting. Merry suddenly stood up, pulling Pippin with him. "Ah...Pippin and I are going to the river to have a bath. Be back soon," he called out as the two hurriedly scampered off. 

"Well, they've made their feelings clear," Boromir whispered to himself dejectedly. "I disgust them. They can't even stand to be near me." Tears filled the man's eyes and he brushed them away impatiently. 

He spread his cloak on the hard ground and lay down, curled in a tight ball as misery swamped him. He listened to the sounds of the others' breathing as they drifted off to sleep, but rest eluded him. After nearly half an hour, he sat up. The young hobbits - they hadn't come back! 

Panic set in as Boromir began to picture all manner of horrors befalling the innocent little ones. What if orcs had found them? He would never forgive himself if his actions had driven Merry and Pippin to their deaths. Pausing only to grab his sword, Boromir raced off in the direction of the river. 

As he drew closer he heard loud moans. Oh no, Boromir thought, they're being tortured by orcs! "Merry! Pippin! Hold on, I'm coming to save you." 

Boromir burst into the clearing beside the river, sword drawn, looking around wildly for signs of orcs. What he saw instead made him come to a dead stop, his mouth sagging open in shock. 

"Well, you took long enough," said Pippin as he disentangled himself from his naked cousin. "Merry and I had to start without you." 

Boromir sat down heavily. No sound was yet capable of coming from his mouth. His mind was in a whirl but one thought kept surfacing - _these_ were his innocent hobbits, standing unashamedly nude before him? 

Merry began to look concerned. "Did I get it wrong, Boromir? I thought...when we were hiding today...I felt..." He trailed off. 

"But, I disgust you, don't I? You haven't spoken to me since I...well, since I disgraced myself," Boromir stammered. 

"Disgust us!" Merry cried out in horror. "Oh Boromir you silly man, we adore you. Pippin and I had just about given up hoping you would feel the same way about us. Why do you think we always want to be near you, to touch you, to talk with you? Then today, when I felt your reaction to us, I was so overcome with happiness I couldn't speak. I had to talk it over with Pippin to make sure I wasn't imagining it." 

"And I told Merry it wasn't his imagination. I saw in your eyes how you felt about us. We were hoping you would follow us this evening so we could be alone with you. We just didn't expect you would take this long." Pippin pouted, a little petulantly, when he made the last comment. 

Boromir had recovered his wits somewhat by this time. Joy and amusement warred within him. "You kept yourselves busy while waiting for me, I see. And I thought I had shocked my innocent little friends," he laughed. 

"We hobbits are an affectionate people, Boromir. Pippin and I have loved one another for many years and there's no shame in our love or in our feelings for you. You humans seem to want to put limits on love or fence it round with guilt and taboos. There is much we could teach you about love, Boromir." 

"Starting with this," added Pippin, as he reached up to pull Boromir's head down for a kiss. 

Sensation exploded inside Boromir as soft lips traced the curves of his own mouth. An insistent tongue urged his lips apart and he tasted the tang of pipeweed as he explored Pippin's mouth. Pippin drew back to look deeply into the man's eyes. His small hands cupped Boromir's face, caressing his jawline, fascinated by the unfamiliar feel of his raspy beard. 

Boromir hurried to rid himself of his clothes, nearly falling over as he tried impatiently to peel his trousers down without first removing his boots. The two hobbits laughed as he hopped around on one foot. He gave a self-deprecating bow while the hobbits applauded when he finally managed to shed his clothes. 

Amusement faded as all three finally got to see the others in all their naked glory. Each thought the others were perfection. Boromir was all rippling muscle beneath satiny, softly furred skin. The two hobbits were more rounded but fit and strong. While their stature was child-like to human eyes, the evidence of their growing desire showed Boromir clearly that they were not children. 

Boromir scooped up the two as he had done earlier in the day and held their naked flesh against his own. For a long moment they were content just to hold one another, neither moving nor speaking, but revelling in their closeness. 

The hobbits were startled when Boromir abruptly leant them back from his body and glared at them sternly. "Do you mean to tell me that I've been in agony all day for no reason at all? That you've let me suffer without a word? Here I was thinking that I had lost your friendship and respect and you let me go on believing it." 

"But Boromir, we didn't mean..." Pippin stammered in confusion. 

"What do you think I should do with you?" the man demanded forbiddingly. 

The two hobbits looked worriedly at each other, not sure if Boromir was serious or not. 

Boromir did not wait for an answer but, still holding his precious bundles tightly, strode to a nearby log. Sitting down he laid the two hobbits over his lap. His broad thighs could easily accommodate both of the little ones. Merry was held closest to his body, his head dangling over Boromir's right leg. Pippin lay in the opposite direction and grabbed hold of Boromir's left knee to steady himself as his world suddenly tilted upside down. 

The two hobbits started to struggle but the much larger man easily held them still and in position. Looking down at his lapful of squirming, naked hobbit backsides Boromir grinned. Feigning anger he said again, "What do you think I should do with you, eh? Answer me!" 

"It was all Merry's idea!" 

"Pippin! Please Boromir, this is humiliating! Pippin may still be a tweenager but I'm fully grown." 

Both hobbits began to talk nervously at once, their faces turned to look pleadingly up into the man's expressionless one. 

"Enough!" Their chatter ceased immediately. Holding their gazes, Boromir slowly raised his right hand, his left arm still firmly gripping both hobbits about their waists. Merry and Pippin held their collective breaths and Pippin winced as he awaited the fall of that punishing, heavy hand on his tender backside. 

"Oh!" Pippin yelped in surprise rather than with expected pain as the hand fell not to strike, but to stroke. The man's hand was so large it nearly spanned the whole of Pippin's bottom as it gently kneaded the rounded globes of sensitive flesh. 

Merry turned his head, his current position affording him a perfect view as Boromir continued to caress Pippin. Over and over, the hand trailed softly over the twin mounds. One long finger traced the deep cleft between them, dropping lower and lower, only to suddenly draw back teasingly. Pippin spread his legs as far as he was able and thrust himself up wantonly towards that maddening hand but every time it drew close to the seat of his longing, it withdrew. 

Pippin was nearly crying with frustration by the time Boromir took pity on him. Holding his finger before Merry's face, who had been staring fixedly at the scene played out right before his eyes, Boromir commanded him to get it wet. 

Merry's little pink tongue darted out and, looking mischievously at the man, he began to slowly lick it, up and down its entire length, before taking it entirely into his warm, wet mouth. His talented tongue swirled around the tip of Boromir's finger as he gradually drew his head back and forth around it, creating delicious friction that promised even greater pleasure later. 

When his finger was finally lubricated, Boromir withdrew it from Merry's mouth with a pop that made all three sigh with lust. Returning back to Pippin who had been waiting impatiently all this time, his position over Boromir's knee not allowing him to see what was going on, Boromir parted the small nether cheeks with one hand while the other drew firm circles over his rose bud opening. 

Slowly at first, but getting faster and harder, Boromir rubbed around and around until Pippin was mewling with need. When he felt his young lover was ready, Boromir gently inserted his moist finger, waiting for Pippin's body to adjust before he slid in his full length. Pippin moaned and began to hurl himself back onto the welcome invader. Boromir's free hand moved to hold him still, forcing the young hobbit to accept the rhythm set by the man. He changed the angle of his finger slightly, searching for and finding the sweet spot that had Pippin writhing on Boromir's lap, his breath coming in hard gasps. 

Watching this, Merry began to moan. His hips moved as he tried to hump his own straining erection against the solid muscles of his captor's thighs, unconsciously echoing the rhythm that Boromir pounded into Pippin's ass. 

"Have I been neglecting you, dearest Merry?" said Boromir in a voice that was unsteady with desire. Reaching his left hand beneath Merry's thrusting body, he took a firm grasp of the hobbit's cock and began to gently squeeze its length. Holding the surprisingly large member near its head, Boromir ran his rough, calloused thumb over the tiny opening, collecting the moisture that already weeped from it, spreading it over the entire shaft. 

Looking down, Boromir nearly swooned from the sight before him. Both his hands were busy pleasuring his beautiful halfling lovers. His own cock was harder than he could ever remember it being as it lay trapped beneath Merry's delightfully wriggling body. 

Filled with a sudden, deliciously naughty idea Boromir freed his hands. Twin protests filled the air. Boromir spread his thighs slightly to create a more stable platform. Instead of hanging over the sides of his legs, the two hobbits' heads now were supported by the man's tree-trunk thighs. Reaching down, Boromir gently turned Merry and Pippin on their sides so that they lay on his lap, facing one another, their faces now only inches from the other's straining cock. 

Catching on to the idea with enthusiasm, the two hobbits wrapped their eager lips around the other's shaft. Slurping noises rose like music to Boromir's ears as he watched the beloved curly heads bobbing rhythmically as they pleasured one another. 

Such was their state of arousal that it took very little time before the hobbits were climaxing, their spurting seed swallowed hungrily by pulsing throats. Boromir took himself in hand, his own release following soon after. 

Sitting up on his lap, the two hobbits placed their arms around Boromir's neck and kissed him deeply before resting their weary heads on his chest. 

Exhausted but satiated, the man carried them back to the camp where all three collapsed in a pile of entwined bodies on to Boromir's bedding. With his last conscious thought, Boromir covered their nakedness with a blanket, tenderly making sure the little ones were tucked in, before he joined them in a joyous slumber.


End file.
